


the loving feeling leaves you all alone

by fortysevengecs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what im doing, my brain takes over and i wake up hours later with writing on the page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysevengecs/pseuds/fortysevengecs
Summary: title from a loving feeling by mitski
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the loving feeling leaves you all alone

**Author's Note:**

> title from a loving feeling by mitski

“My name is Will Graham. It is-” he stopped, checking his watch “-2:47 a.m. I am in Baltimore, Maryland. It is 2:47 a.m. I am in -- wait.”

“Very good, Will. Continue.” Hannibal’s lilting voice, the one that haunts half his dreams and drips like warm honey through the other half, pulled him back to reality enough to realize where he is. The floor. Hannibal’s kitchen. _I went to his house?_

“Did I- where- why-” Will tried to catch his breath, lifting his glasses to bury his head in his hands. “When did I get here? Do you know-”

“It has been an hour. Glad to see you’ve regained your senses. Tell me, what do you remember last?”

He took another breath and attempted to rise from his position on the floor, ignoring the outstretched hand beside him. Sliding into a chair, he ignored Hannibal’s question. He tried to ignore how close Hannibal pulls his own chair. He failed.

“What do you remember, Will?” Hannibal repeated.

“I- I was… driving. I think. Home.” Will took another shuddering breath. _Driving. Not the best time to lose yourself, huh?_

“From?”

“I don’t…”

“Alright.”

Eyes closed, Will leaned forward onto the cool marble countertop. He felt a hand on the back of his head, stroking softly, fingers carding through tangled and blood-matted curls. He kept his eyes shut as Hannibal lifted him off the counter, supporting his weight and swaying softly, for fear that opening them would wake him up from this dream. Hannibal was the most dangerous person he’d ever known. He felt the safest he’d even been with him. The knowledge that Hannibal could easily bring harm to him but was _choosing_ , time after time, not to was- well, it stirred something in Will that he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about.

“Will.” _Not a dream._

“Mm,” he mumbled into the supporting shoulder.

“I am trying to help you, but I need you to help me as well. Can you stand alone for a minute?”

Will blinked, trying to the fog from his mind as he realized Hannibal had been half-carrying, half dragging him through the hallway, towards the dining room. They stumbled slowly forwards, Hannibal sliding Will into a chair that was definitely worth more than Will’s house. Taking a vial of something out of the sideboard, Hannibal knelt next to Will and, ignoring his muffled objections, injected it into his arm. Darkness flooded in.

_The feathered moose is back. Its hooves click against the tile floor of Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Will opens the door to his cell, following the moose on a path he does not recognize. He pushes through the thorny bushes now blocking his way, leaving long scratches down the length of his arms. The moose stops in a forest clearing, near a crystal pond. Its breath makes fog in the night. Will takes a tentative step forward, reaching out to pet the moose’s back. It is warm, and wet. He pulls his hand away to find it covered in blood. Looking up, the moose disappears. He takes another step. The water of the pond envelops him, pressure on his chest, ice in his lungs, darkness again._

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure if this makes. any sense at all but i Needed to write it so ! this is only the first chapter and i am kinda just writing on the fly so pls feel free to suggest literally anything for future chapters :)


End file.
